Assets
|Bodies made by other people}} Stars .|link=Help:Contents Sun.png | Sun (Earths atmosphere) Real Sun body.png | Real Sun Sun red giant body.png | Sun red giant phase Pollux new body.png | Pollux UY Scuti body.png | UY Scuti TrES-2 body.png | TrES-2 VY Canis Majoris body.png | VY Canis Majoris Kepler 438 body.png | Kepler 438 J1407 body.png | J1407 Kelt 9 body.png | KELT-9 OGLE-2005-BLG-390L body.png | OGLE-2005-BLG-390L Epsilon Eridani body.png | Epsilon Eridani 55 Cancri A body.png | 55 Cancri A Betelgeuse body.png | Betelgeuse GJ 1214 body.png | GJ 1214 55 Cancri BB.png | 55 Cancri B Red Dwarf.png | Red Dwarf Yellow Dwarf body.png | Yellow dwarf Pulsar star body.png | Pular star Planets + Dwarf Mercury .|link=Help:Contents Mercury new body.png | Mercury Mercury born.png | Mercury born Mercury Rotation.gif | Mercury rotating Venus .|link=Help:Contents Venus New body.png | Venus with clouds Venus with life v2.png | Venus with life Venus Born Body.png | Venus Born Earth .|link=Help:Contents Earth Asia.png | Earth Europe , Asia , Africa Earth america.png | Earth both Americas Earths new body.png | Earth Africa , Europe , Asia (Bit) and Americas Earth without continents except Antartica.png | Edit Earth Pangaea Earth bodyy.png | Earth Pangaea SBE.png | Snowball Earth Earth Bornn biddy.png | Earth long time ago Pangaea body.png | Pangaea People are stupid if they thought that the Earth is flat.png | Earth flat Mars .|link=Help:Contents Mars new body.png | Mars Mars with life v2.png | Mars with life Mars with rings body begining.png | Mars' first ever ring system Mars ring phobos.png | Mars with Phobos rings Mars Magma ocean.png | Mars with magma oceans Asteroids .|link=Help:Contents Ceres.png | Ceres Vesta body.png | Vesta Pallas body.png | Pallas Juno body.png | Juno Jupiter .|link=Help:Contents Jupiter new body.png | Jupiter Jupiter storm faded body new.png | Jupiters storm faded Impact.png | Jupiter with Comet Shoemaker–Levy 9 collision Jupiter LTA Body.png | Long time ago Saturn .|link=Help:Contents Saturn body.png | Saturn Saturn without rings.png | Saturn ringless Saturn from birds eye view with shadow 1.png | Saturn Above 1 Saturn from birds eye view with shadow 2.png | Saturn above 2 Saturn from birds eye view without shadow.png | Saturn birds eye view Uranus .|link=Help:Contents Uranus new without rings.png | Uranus without rings Uranus knew.png | Uranus Uranus Birds eye view.png | Uranus above Neptune .|link=Help:Contents Neptune body with rings.png | Neptune Neptune body without rings.png | Neptune without rings Neptune long time ago body.png | Neptune Long time ago (Ringless) Neptune from above body.png | Neptune above without shadow Neptune from above shadow 1body.png | Neptune above with shadow 1 Neptune from above shadow 2body.png | Neptune above with shadow 2 Pluto .|link=Help:Contents Pluto new body.png | Pluto Pluto life.png | Life Haumea .|link=Help:Contents Ring haumea body.png | Haumea with rings Haumea without rings.png | Haumea without rings Makemake .|link=Help:Contents Makemake new body.png | Makemake Eris .|link=Help:Contents Eris new body.png | Eris Planet 9 .|link=Help:Contents Planet 9 body.png | Planet 9 Planet 10/Planet X .|link=Help:Contents Planet 10 body new-.png | Planet 10 Theia .|link=Help:Contents Theia New body.png | Theia Niburu .|link=Help:Contents Niburu body new.png | Niburu Sedna .|link=Help:Contents Sedna bodyyy.png | Sedna Deedee .|link=Help:Contents Deedeeor2014uz224newbody.png | Deedee \ 2014 UZ224 Orcus .|link=Help:Contents Orcus body neeeeeeew.png | Orcus Quaoar .|link=Help:Contents Quaoar body neww.png | Quaoar Varuna .|link=Help:Contents Varuna new body.png | Varuna Ixion .|link=Help:Contents Ixion.png | Ixion 2002 TC302 .|link=Help:Contents 2002 TC302 body.png | 2002 TC302 2007 OR10 .|link=Help:Contents 2007 OR10 body.png | 2007 OR10 Salacia .|link=Help:Contents S new body.png | Salacia Chariklo .|link=Help:Contents Chariklo body.png | Chariklo Chariklo with out rings body.png | Chariklo without rings Huya .|link=Help:Contents 38628 Huya body.png | Huya 2015 TB145 .|link=Help:Contents 2015 TB 145 upad.png | 2015 TB¹⁴⁵ Logos .|link=Help:Contents Logos body.png | Logos Vulcan .|link=Help:Contents Vulcan body.png Exoplanets .|link=Help:Contents 23 Librae b body.png | 23 Librae b 47 Ursae Majoris b body.png | 47 Ursae Majoris b 55 cancri b body.png | 55 Cancri b 70 Virigins b body.png | 70 Virgins b Gliese 876 b new body.png | Gliese 876 b 51 Pegasi b body.png | 51 Pegasi b Gliese 436b new body.png | Gliese 436 b HD 188753 Ab.png | HD 188753 Ab Gliese 581 c new body.png | New Gliese 581 c HD 189733b boddy.png | HD 189733b Beze jména.png | J1407 b J1407b without rings bodddy.png | J1407 b (Ringless) J1407b ringg assest.png | J1407b ring Kepler 78b body.png | Kepler 78b Kepler-438b body new.png | Kepler 438b ROXS new body.png | ROXs 42B b WASP-12bbbbb boody.png | WASP-12b TrEs-2b new body.png | TrES-2b WASP-17b body.png | WASP-17b 55 Cancri e new bodyy.png | 55 Cancri e 18 Delphini b body.png | 18 Delphini b GJ 1214b enw body.png | GJ 1214 b 55 Cancri d new body YAY.png | 55 Cancri d 5CC Body.png | 55 Cancri c PDS110b body without rings.png | PDS 110b 81 Ceti b new body.png | 81 Ceti b KELT9bnew.png | KELT-9b Kepler 37 b.png | Kepler 37 b GJ 504 b body new.png | GJ 504 b Kepler-138b Body.png | Kepler-138b PDS110B RINGGGS.png | PDS 110b XO-4b body.png | XO-4b OGLE-2005-BLG-390Lb body.png | OGLE-2005-BLG-390Lb HD 100546 b body.png | HD 100546 b Epsilon Eridani b body.png | AEgir Gliese 667 Cc body.png | Gliese 667 Cc Gq lupi b body.png | GQ Lupi b Proxima b bodt.png | Proxima b Kepler 186 f body.png | Kepler-186f Gliese 581 g body.png | Gliese 581 g Wolf 1061c.png | Wolf 1061c Kepler-1638b body.png || Kepler-1638b Kepler-452b body.png | Kepler-452b Kepler-442b body.png | Kepler-442b Kepler-440b body.png | Kepler-440b Kepler-10b body.png | Kepler-10b Kepler-296f body.png | Kepler-296f Kepler-296e body.png | Kepler-296e Kepler-235ee body.png | Kepler-235e Kepler-235e body.png | Kepler-283c Kepler-62e body.png | Kepler-62e Kepler 62f body.png | Kepler-62f Gliese 581d body.png | Gliese 581d Gliese 581 e body.png | Gliese 581 e Epsilon Eridani c body.png | Epsilon Eridani c CoRot-7b body new.png | CoRot-7b Hot side CorOT-7b body new.png | CoRot-7b cold side 55 Cancri f.png | 55 Cancri f G581b body.png | Gliese 581b Poltergeist body.png | Poltergeist Poltergeist ghost body not transparrent.png | Poltergesit ghost opaque Poltergeist ghost body transparrent.png | Poltergeist ghost Tau Boötis b body.png | Tau Boötis b Pollux b.png | Thestias 24 Boötis b body.png | 24 Boötis b Gliese 876 c body.png | Gliese 876 c Kepler 1647b body.png | Kepler 1647b Manotic bofdy.png | Manotic Manotic storm.png | Manotic storm Gliese 876 e.png | Gliese 876 e OGLE-2017-BLG-1522Lb body.png | OGLE-2017-BLG-1522Lb Kepler-62d body.png | Kepler-62d XO-6b body.png | XO-6b Kepler-155c body.png | Kepler-155c Gliese 876 d body.png | Gliese 876 d Nu Ophiuchi b body.png | Nu Ophiuchi b SWEEPS-04 body.png | SWEEPS-04 GJ 1132b body.png | GJ 1132b Tres4bbody.png | TrES-4b TRAPPIST-1d body.png | TRAPPIST-1d]] TRAPPIST-1c body.png | TRAPPIST-1c TRAPPIST-1b body.png | TRAPPIST-1b Kepler-62b body.png | Kepler-62b Kepler-22b.png | Kepler-22b PSR B1620-26 b body.png | PSR B1620-26 b TRAPPIST-1e body.png | TRAPPIST-1e Trappist-1f body.png | TRAPPIST-1f 70 Virgins b body new.png | 70 Virgins b 109 Picisum b pose.png | 109 Piscium b Phobetor body.png | Phobetor Dagon body.png | Dagon Draugr body.png | Draugr Trappist-1h body.png | TRAPPIST-1h Trappist-1g.png | TRAPPIST-1g Kepler-62c body.png | Kepler-62c Thestias.png | Thestias Linda assest.png | Linda Moons .|link=Help:Contents Caduceus boyd.png | Caduceus 2002 VE68 body.png | 2002 VE₆₈ Moon body.png | Moon Moon Body.png | Moon outline Super blue blood lunar eclipse body.png | Blue Blood Moon Moon Phases Gif.gif | Moon Phases CheeMoonBody.png | Moon Cheese Phobos new body.png | Phobos Deimos new body.png | Deimos Gan b.png| Ganymede Europa new body.png | Europa Callistonbewbody.png | Callisto Io bod.png | IO Rhea new body.png | Rhea Titan body without teh amtosmfgbg.png | Titan without atmosphere Tittan atmospgerer.png | Titans atmosphere TethysBody.png | Tethys MimasB.png | Mimas Phoebe new body.png | Phoebe Iapetus body.png | Iapetus Hyperion body new.png | Hyperion Enceladus.png | Enceladus DioneBody.png | Dione Aegaeon new body.png | Aegaeon Titania body.png | Titania Umbriel body.png | Umbriel Triton kuiper belt.png | Triton kuiper belt Triton new body.png | Triton Proteus body.png | Proteus Larissa body.png | Larissa Nereid body.png | Nereid Galatea body.png | Galatea S BODT.png | S/2004 N1 Charon new body.png | Charon Hydra new body.png | Hydra Nix.png | Nix Styx Body.png | Styx Kerberos body new.png| Kerberos Namaka body.png | Namaka Hi'iaka body.png | Hi'iaka MK2 new body yay.png | MK2 Dysnomia body.png | Dynosmia Vanth vroom vroom.png | Vanth Weywot new body.png | Weywot S(225088) body.png| S/(225088) Charon body.png | Charon new Carme body.png | Carme Actaea body.png | Actaea Amalthea body.png | Amalthea 2004 GU9 body.png | 2004 GU₉ Despina body.png | Despina Elara body.png | Elara Halimede body.png | Halimede Laomedeia body.png | Laomedeia Metis body.png | Metis Naiad body.png | Naiad Neso body.png | Neso Pasiphae body.png | Pasiphae Psamathe body.png | Psamathe Sao body.png | Sao Thalassa body.png | Thalassa Thebe body.png | Thebe 2016 ho3 body.png | 2016 HO3 209plinear body.png | 209P/LINEAR 99942 Apophis body.png | Apophis 2007 RW10 body.png | 2007 RW₁₀ PUck body.png | Puck Titania new body yay.png | Titania Miranda body.png | Miranda Galaxies .|link=Help:Contents MWG new bidy.png | Milky Way Galaxy Cake in milkyway galaxy face.png | Milky Way Galaxy with cake on her face Andromeda New bodyy.png | Andromeda Galaxy Triangulum body.png | Triangulum galaxy Carthwheel galaxy body.png | Cartwheel galaxy M60-UCD1 body.png | M60-UCD1 Galaxy NGC 262.png | NGC 262 Galaxy IC 1101.png | IC 1101 Galaxy Circinus galaxy body.png | Circinus Galaxy Draco dwarf galaxy body.png | Draco Dwarf Galaxy Hoags object ring.png | Hoag's Object ring Hoags object core.png | Hoag's Objects core Nebulas .|link=Help:Contents Orion Nebula body.png | Orion Nebula Pillars of creation body.png | Pillars of creation Black holes .|link=Help:Contents BH Body.png | Black holes Sagittarius A body.png | Sagittarius A* Probes .|link=Help:Contents Voyager 1 body.png | Voyager 1 Comets .|link=Help:Contents Comet Shoemaker–Levy 9 body.png | Comet Shoemaker–Levy 9 Non space characters .|link=Help:Contents Liy b.png | Liy Core body.png | Core None space things .|link=Help:Contents Sg.png | Makemake Sunglasses Easter Bunny Head band.png | Makemake easter bunny headband Gift Box.png | Gift Box Gift Box lower half.png | Gift Box lower half.png Gift Box lid.png Untitled.png | Planet outline Ring.png | Ring Cow costume.png | Venus' cow costume empty Venus Cow without arms.png | Venus in cow costume without arms Venus Cow body.png | Venus cow costume with arms Cake side.png | Cake on side Haat.png | Haumeas santas hat Neso mirror.png | Neso Mirror Glode.png | Globe Globe stand.png | Globe stand Water bottle.png | Water bottle Comet tail.png | Tail of comet Phoneee.png | Phone Sedbapapa.png | Paper Pencil.png | Pencil Open freezer.png | Freezer open Inside freezer.png | Freezer inside Fridge pic.png | Fridge Sheep costume.png | Tritons sheep costume Sheep costume triton.png | Sheep costume with Triton Bee.png | Bee Chopping board.png | Chopping board Glasses.png | Glasses Knife and cover.png | Knife with cover Lime cut front.png | Lime 1 Lime.png | Lime 2 Lime cut.png | Lime 3 Lime cut side.png | Lime 4 Phoneee fornt.png | Phone front template STUPID TELESCP-E.png | Telescope Category:List Category:Bodies